Young Love Spideypool
by ThanksIllPass
Summary: Just a fluffy promptdrabble, highschool au.


Peter closed his locker door and startled when he saw Wade leaning over it.

"Hey there baby boy," Wade cooed and leaned in for a kiss. "Spidey-sense not working again?"

Peter shoved Wade's face back and grinned, ignoring the heat beginning to grow in his cheeks. He didn't think it would ever stop being strange. Or mortifying, for that matter. He never felt more like a sixteen-year-old than when he was with Wade.

"I think I'm just immune by now. Like, when you get used to a stench after a while and you can't even smell it anymore, that sort of thing."

"Aww, words of true affection, always nice to hear them in the morning."

"It's already after lunch, Wade."

What did he say even that for? God, he was so awkward. He and Wade might have been going out for a few months, but it still felt new and embarrassing and exciting and _weird_. God, so weird. But a good weird. Very good weird. Cloud nine weird, actually. It was a wonder his dads remained oblivious with all the I'm-so-happy-I-could-die thing Peter had going on for months.

"Wanna hang out after school?" Wade asked, a smirk tugging at his lips.

Peter knew what hanging out with Wade meant. It meant Mexican food and backseats and hickeys. He felt himself blush again and he cleared his throat before agreeing.

"Great!" Wade beamed and ruffled Peter's hair. "I'll be waiting on the parking lot."

He winked and simply went back in the direction he came from, as if he hadn't just silently promised Peter so many things his dads would kill Wade for. It took Peter a while to get his legs to listen to him and carry him to the classroom. The rest of his classes were as uneventful as previous ones. Peter spent the extra time he got by completing all tasks before others wondering if he ever made Wade feel like he felt because of Wade.

. . .

As promised, Wade was waiting for Peter on the school parking lot, leaning casually against his old ugly car. Peter love that car. He loved most of the things Wade had, did or said. He just really loved-

Uh-oh…

"What are you blushing about now, Petey? Thinking about what we're gonna do in that car as soon as we leave school property?"

Well, _now_ he was. And good. Because the things he was thinking about before? That way lied madness.

"Shut up, you pervert, and get me food." Peter demanded.

It made Wade chuckle darkly. Peter never knew if he liked the fact he made Wade laugh or hated it. Laughter doesn't have to be kind. And it was hard to tell with Wade. Like with everything else about Wade. He really shouldn't put Wade and hard in the same sentence.

"Geez, you're high-maintenance, Peter Parker!" Wade sighed dramatically and opened the car door for Peter. The smell of tacos hit Peter and he couldn't help but smile. When Wade closed the door behind him, he followed him with his eyes until he got behind the wheel.

"Something on my face?"

"Yeah, there's some stupid stuck between your teeth."

Wade laughed again, and Peter mirrored him after a moment of keeping false seriousness up. Peter liked their banter. He couldn't possibly comprehend how it even happened, but whatever it was about Wade that did things to Peter's everything, apparently didn't affect his mouth in the slightest.

"What do you wanna eat?" Wade asked, while starting the ignition.

"You pronounced 'where do you want to eat tacos today' wrong."

Predictably, Wade laughed. Less predictably, he grabbed the back of Peter's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Peter let out a startled half-gasp, half-moan, and it made Wade hum appreciatively. Peter didn't really notice when they left the parking lot.

. . .

Somehow, they ended up at Peter's, eating pizza and watching a Bea Arthur DVD Wade got Peter for his birthday. Don't let anyone say that Wade wasn't full of surprises. Suddenly, Wade dropped half of his slice back into the box and groaned, clutching at his stomach.

"I'm full. I don't think I'll be able to eat anything for at least a week. Or at least a couple of days."

"It's only half of a pizza," Peter teased. "You must be getting old."

"Nah, it's just I'm so full of love for you, there's no room for food."

Peter's breath hitched. Wade has never used the l-word before, not even in this infuriating deadpan tone of his that indicated that whatever Wade said meant completely and absolutely _nothing_. He cleared his throat to mask his involuntary reaction as being thirsty or something equally reasonable and believable and not so love-struck-maidenly awkward.

"What, no come back?" Wade cooed. "You must be getting old."

Peter's laughter sounded fake to him, and it surely sounded fake to Wade too. But he couldn't care less, to be honest. At the moment, his biggest concern was not letting his insecurities get to him. He couldn't allow himself to question Wade or his feelings, or lack of thereof, because… of reasons. For his sanity's sake, if you will.

"My dads will be home soon," he said, before he could stop himself.

Wade whined and dropped his head onto Peter's lap. Peter reached for his hair on instinct, running his fingers through it without even thinking about it.

"But we never got to make out," Wade complained.

"You're the one who wanted to come here," Peter reminded him.

He leaned down and kissed his nose. Before he could pull away, Wade grabbed his face with both his hands and pulled him back. It was a tender kiss, Wade didn't even slip him any tongue, and it made Peter smile.

"I have something for you," Wade mumbled into his mouth.

Peter hummed noncommittally and leaned back so Wade could get up and get his backpack. When he sat back on the couch, he bumped his shoulder with Peter's awkwardly.

"I know we haven't really talked about it, like, at all, but I'm pretty sure I'm reading things right, and even if not, I'm gonna take that risk, and- here."

Wade shoved something into Peter's chest and it from the feel of it, it was small and round and hard, and Peter really didn't want to get his hopes up, but he kind of did, and there was some fumbling and grunting, and when he looked down, there was a little silver ring in his palm and his eyes started to sting.

"It's a promise ring," Wade muttered.

"I can see that."

And he couldn't really, because there were tears in his eyes, but it didn't really matter.

* * *

Prompt: Sappy shit. Wade gives Peter a promise ring.


End file.
